


The Scent of You

by XinRui



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XinRui/pseuds/XinRui
Summary: I have not written nearly enough A/B/O dynamics. There will be another chapter depending on which direction I choose to go in.One of these days I will actually finish a fic before I start a new one.





	The Scent of You

“Bucky?” Steve’s bonding gland throbs, like it hasn’t in ages. “Who the hell is Bucky?”

—

They fight on the bridge of the Hellicarrier. Steve doesn’t want to fight his Alpha. He loves Bucky, would do anything for Bucky. So when Bucky lifts his arm to strike, Steve bears his neck. Bucky inhales shakily. “Why…?”  
“You’re my mate, Bucky.”  
“You are my mission!”

That doesn’t explain why he drags Steve out of the Potomac.

—

With Hydra in shambles, Bucky has no handler. Steve would be lying if he hadn’t expected Bucky to come find him, to return to his mate. But according to Bruce and the files Nat found, Bucky’s memories are unreliable. He could still be wandering, looking for a mission as the Winter Soldier, but he’s nearly impossible to track.

Steve enlists the help of anyone he can. He lost his mate once- never again.

—

Unsurprising, Steve has to wait until Bucky decides to see him. The first time Bucky sneaks into his apartment in Brookyln, Steve notices something off about his room. His shield has been moved, perhaps a few centimeters. Immediately, Steve raises his defenses. He picks up his shield and checks the room. There’s nothing out of the ordinary.

When he’s positive there’s no immediate threat, he sits down at his desk. With a sigh, he reaches for one of his sketchbooks. He’s taken to sketching Bucky, with the long hair he’s worn as the Winter Soldier, with the metal arm that Steve wants to touch and let his alpha know it’s okay.

A small piece of paper flutters out of his sketchbook. Steve reaches for it, thinking it’s a stray sketch he’d tucked away. Then, he catches Bucky’s familiar scrawl. He always did have better handwriting than Steve. Steve is shaking so hard he’s surprised he didn’t tear the paper.

It’s a series of statements followed by a Y and an N.

1\. We were in a war.  
2\. You used to be smaller.  
3\. I am Russian.  
4\. People are alphas, betas, and omegas.  
5\. You are my handler.

Steve takes a pencil and carefully circles his responses. Yes, yes, no, yes, no. The last two questions give him pause. Had Hydra altered his mind to the point where he didn’t even recognize his own nature? Has he forgotten the most basic part of himself? His heart twinges at the thought. 

His handler…He wants to keep things simple. He doesn’t want to write long explanations. This note is a sign that Bucky trusts him. But he can’t help himself. Next to the last questions he writes, “I am your mate.”

He tucks it gently back into the notebook and leaves his desk. He takes his time getting ready for bed, hoping he’ll hear a small shuffle of Bucky at his desk. Tucking himself under the blankets, he listens intently. Eventually he falls asleep.

—

Steve wakes with a start. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep. Throwing the covers off, he leaps out of bed. The shield hasn’t moved. With a sigh, he goes about his day. Bucky will come back for the answers, won’t he?

—

A few days later, one of the books on Steve’s coffee table has been moved. He rushes to the desk to snatch the sketchbook. Flipping through the pages, he realizes the scrap of paper is missing, but there’s nothing in it’s place. Slumping in his chair, Steve fights back tears. When will Bucky come back?

—

A week later, Steve wakes to find a white rose on his pillow. He jolts upright, searching the room. Bucky was here; he was so close. Gingerly, Steve lifts the flower, touching the soft petals. A white rose- just like the ones used to court omegas. Just like the one that Bucky had bought from a flower shop in Brooklyn. He couldn’t afford an entire bouquet, but he’d scraped up enough to buy a single flower.

Steve smells the rose, smiling. Bucky had shown up after a long day at work. He was covered in grease and dirt, but he’d managed to keep the flower safe. They hadn’t started courting then, not officially. It was difficult for two males, even an alpha and omega pair. 

Bucky had walked through the door and held out the rose. “May I court you, Steven Grant Rogers?” Stunned, Steve had only nodded. Why would a perfect alpha like Bucky want to court a scrawny omega like him? Steve’s heats were sporadic and he had so many health problems that even if he could carry a child, they’d probably be sick like him. When Bucky smiled at him like that, when Steve felt the rose in his hands, he thought he’d been dreaming. 

Steve chuckled at the memory. He couldn’t be upset that he’d missed seeing Bucky. This was enough. Bucky was remembering, at least, he hoped Bucky was remembering.

—

The gifts continued. Every few days there would be something on his kitchen counter, his dresser, his bed. Following the flower, he continued with a few pieces of fruit. Usually it was fruit and nuts, meant to symbolize the omega’s fertility, but there was no nuts and no strawberries. 

His allergies, Steve realized. There had only been a few apples and oranges, but Steve cherished them. They ate them together on the couch, beaming at each other.

After fruit came chocolate, then something that nearly made Steve’s heart stop: a bracelet. It was an extravagant golden thing, covered in expensive gems. How could Bucky have afforded this? Was it stolen? 

Back then, Steve hadn’t expected any courting jewelry. It was far too expensive for them. When Bucky came home with a ring, a piece of silver metal hammered into a crude circle, Steve was shocked. The ring was too big, Bucky not having made one before, so the got a piece of twine (then eventually the chain of his dogtags) so Steve could wear it around his neck.

They would have bonded soon after, but once Bucky was drafted, he refused. If he died in Europe, Steve would suffer. The distance alone could kill a newly bonded pair.

Steve slipped the bracelet over his hand. It fit. Since he hadn’t told anyone about Bucky, he decided only to wear it when he was alone.

—

“You’re awake."

Steve nearly spills the cider he’s drinking. Bucky is crouched in the window, face scruffy and long hair loose. His clothes look clean, but his face and flesh hand are dirty. 

He wishes his heart would stop pounding. Being this close to his mate, it triggers something deep within him-something urging him to touch and feel. But if he moves, Bucky will likely leave.

“I…I couldn’t sleep.” Bucky narrows his eyes. “It happens sometimes. After the war…” His mate’s expression softens into one of understanding. He doesn’t move from his perch.

“You’re wearing it- the bracelet,” Bucky clarifies. Steve flushes, his hand touching the jewelry on his wrist. He’d already built up the habit of wearing it when he was alone in his apartment. “Yes.”  
“You like it.”  
“I do.”   
“You never wear it outside.”  
“You watch me?”

Bucky pauses, shifting his gaze. “It…helps.”  
“Helps?”  
“With my memories.” Steve shifts in his seat. He hadn’t even detected him. Bucky stiffens. 

Worried his mate might leave, Steve sits back. “Did you…bring something?” Bucky smiles. “No. Sometimes I just like to look at you.” Steve flushes. “How much…do you remember?”  
“More. Some days are better than others.”  
“Could you…tell me? What you remember?”

With a sad smile, Bucky admits, “It may not be as much as you’d like.” Steve inhales sharply. “Please.”

They talk. Bucky tells him all that he can, from their first meeting to what he dares to mention about being the Winter Soldier. His being an alpha is still unclear to him, as is his relationship to Steve, but he knows it’s important. Seeing Steve is what triggered his memories in the first place, his memories revolve around Steve- befriending him, protecting him, courting him, loving him. 

They talk until Steve starts to nod off. The entire time, Bucky never leaves the window.

When Steve wakes the next morning, he’s been tucked into bed.

—

Sometimes, Bucky comes earlier, sometimes later. Sometimes they miss each other (Steve gets tired after a mission). But eventually, Steve is leaving things for Bucky- food he likes in the fridge, an article he might like to read, etc. They see each other nearly every day, and Bucky even starts inching closer from the window.

“Can I tell the others about us?” Steve blurts one night. Bucky freezes. Idiot! Bucky had finally sat down on the couch. “Who are…the others?” Bucky asks hesitantly. “The flashy one in the suit? The widow?” Bucky asks.  
“Whoever you feel is trustworthy.”   
“This is important to you,” Bucky states. Steve smiles sheepishly. “I want them to know,” he says softly.  
“Then tell them.” Steve lets his hand rest between them.

“Thank you, Bucky.”  
“Bucky…you call me that.”  
“Yes. I’ve called you that our whole lives.”  
“My name…”  
“James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky for short.” Bucky smiles warmly at the name. “Bucky,” he repeats softly to himself. His fingers brush Steve’s gently. Steve gasps softly, and Bucky withdraws like he’s been burned. 

“No! Bucky, I’m sorry. I just…I haven’t touched you in a long time.”  
“Besides the punching, you mean?” Bucky asks with a grin. Steve laughs softly. It’s the slightest hint of the old Bucky. “Yeah...” Bucky touches Steve’s hand again.

This time, Steve doesn’t gasp. Bucky’s fingers curl around him, and Steve feels his face heat. He looks into his mate’s eyes. He’s cleaner, having used Steve’s shower and laundry machine every now and then. His hair is tied back out of his face, but he’s still got a little scruff. Steve’s stomach clenches with the desire to feel it against his cheek.

He must have leaned in because Bucky’s face suddenly seems so much closer. “Steve,” he says softly. Steve shudders; it’s the first time Bucky’s said his name since they found each other. Finally, finally, after months, Bucky’s lips are on his. Steve whimpers very softly, happy to satisfy his previous desire. 

It’s brief, and it leaves Steve wanting more. But Bucky’s touch is gone almost as soon as it was there. Then Bucky was out the door- well, window.

—

Steve’s been having one of those days.

He woke up feel irritated. He couldn’t remember any dreams, but he definitely felt like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. It continued all morning. He felt a sudden surge of annoyance when anyone looked at him. When some Alpha tried to hit on him during his morning coffee run, he nearly crushed the metal cream container.

His suit was itchy for some reason and it made it nearly impossible to focus. His nose was particularly sensitive too, repulsed by the scent of nearly anyone too close. 

He stomps into his apartment, haphazardly tossing his things onto the couch. He needs a shower and then he just wants to go to bed early. 

The water heater must be on the fritz, because the water feels like it’s scalding even though the faucet is barely turned up. He soaps up quickly just to get out of the assault of heat. His pajamas feel itchy, so he pulls on a pair of silk boxers and tugs them on.

It takes about twenty minutes of tossing and turning before he starts to realize what’s happening. His cock is tenting in his boxers and he can smell his own thick scent clouding the room. His heat! He hasn’t had a heat since he went on ice. Being around Bucky must have started up his cycles. He’s no longer suffering the loss of his bondmate.

He squirms. God, does he even have any toys? He’s completely unprepared. He has some lube, but nothing else really. What is he going to do? He doesn’t even know how long it will last.

“What’s…happening?”

Steve gasps, turning over to find Bucky standing over him. The sharp scent of alpha hits Steve like a ton of bricks. His body arches as a wave of arousal washes over him. “God! B-Bucky!”

Bucky’s nostrils flare. “You-you smell different. What’s happening?”   
“Bucky,” Steve croaks. “My heat…” He sits up, reaching for his mate. His mind is clouded by the desire coursing through his veins. “I don’t…I don’t understand.”

His body seems to. He’s trembling, fists clenched, and beginning to sweat. “I need your help, Bucky.” He reaches for Bucky, who steps back. “Please,” Steve begs. Bucky’s brow furrows. “I don’t…my body. I don’t trust it. Feels…strange.”

He’s hard, Steve realizes. He doesn’t remember being an alpha, so of course he doesn’t remember what to do during Steve’s heat. “It’s okay. That’s normal.” Steve tries again, slowly this time. Bucky just watches, eyes wide with confusion. As Steve opens Bucky’s pants, the heavy musk of Bucky’s cock assaults his sense. He thought he’d never see or smell Bucky again. His mouth waters as he pulls his mate’s cock out of his pants.

Bucky moans softly at the touch. “Why is it…?”  
“You’re hard, Buck. It means you want me. We’re mates.” Steve is honestly trying to be patient, make Bucky comfortable, but his hindbrain is screaming at him to get his knot. “It feels good, right?”  
“Yes,” Bucky says softly. He’s staring down at Steve in wonder. “Can I, Buck? Let me make you feel good?” He’s pushing it. They’ve only just managed to kiss. There’s no way…

“Yes,” Bucky breathes. Steve eyes go wide. Finally giving into the urges, he sucks Bucky into his mouth. Steve groans. He’d missed the feel of Bucky in his mouth, the musky scent, the taste. Bucky’s hand moves to his hair, gripping. Steve moans. Bucky may not remember much, but his body seems to.

Suddenly, Steve is being pushed back onto the bed. Bucky’s hands have Steve’s wrists pinned and they’re kissing. Steve’s back arches so he can press into Bucky’s body. He moans into Bucky’s mouth. “Oh God…Bucky!”

“Missed you, doll.” Steve gasps softly. “Bucky?”  
“Want you,” Bucky growls softly. Steve tilts his head up, and Bucky takes the opportunity to suck at Steve’s neck and jaw. His glands are swollen. Bucky noses at them, making slick gush into Steve’s boxers. Bucky runs his tongue over the bond mark, like he did the first time they made love as a bonded couple. 

Tears prick at Steve’s eyes. “Never thought I’d see you again…”  
“I’m here, doll. I’m here.” They kiss again, slower and sweeter. Steve whimpers softly. “Please, Buck.” Bucky hushes him softly. “I’ve got you.” He sits up to pull off his shirt. Then he leans down and laps at Steve’s nipples.

Steve keens, running his fingers through Bucky’s long hair. “You’re so beautiful, Stevie.” Steve whimpers again. “Please, Buck.” Bucky chuckles softly. “Never was a patient one were you?” Steve nips at Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky growls softly, which makes Steve shudder. “You gonna be good for me, Stevie?”  
“Yes! Yes!” Bucky rumbles appreciatively. “Show me, baby.” He leans back to give Steve enough space to roll over. He pushes his hips up and presents, feeling slick roll down his thighs. He’s so wet, so needy. He needs Bucky; he needs his alpha.

“Alpha, please!” Bucky yanks off his pants and boots. He reaches out with his metal arm, tracing the line of Steve’s spine. “Straight,” Bucky remarks under his breath. Steve shudders at the feel of cool metal. 

Removing his hands from Steve’s skin, Bucky freezes. Steve cries out in protest. “No! Please, Bucky!”   
“The metal…”  
“You won’t hurt me, Buck. Please! Please I need you!”

Bucky looks hesitant, so Steve plays dirty. He pulls his slick-wet boxers down. The scent in the room intensifies. Even Steve can smell it. Bucky groans, his knot already present at the base of his cock. “St-steve…”  
“Please.” He hitches his hips up to give Bucky a good look. Reaching back, he plunges two fingers into himself, working himself open.

Mouth watering, Bucky watches as his omega preps himself, begging for him, chanting his name like a prayer. With a snarl, Bucky bats Steve’s hand away. He covers Steve with his body.

Slowly, Bucky pushes in. Steve screams, immediately spilling onto the bedsheets. His mate, his alpha is inside him. He writhes on Bucky’s cock, babbling nonsense. The heat has taken it’s hold. Bucky shudders. “St-steve I-“

Steve pushes back, moaning wantonly. “Oh God! Alpha!” Gripping Steve’s hips, Bucky begins to thrust. Steve cries out, tears streaming down his face. He’s so happy. His alpha, his mate is back, filling him. He’s still so sensitive. Everything is too much. He moans unabashedly, let’s himself be lost in the feeling.

Bucky seems to lose himself too, drilling Steve with his cock until finally, finally Bucky cries out. His knot swells as it slips inside Steve. Steve wails, coming again as Bucky fills him. 

Knotted together, they collapse. Steve pants softly, pushing against the knot just to remind himself that it’s real. “Bucky…” Bucky is panting too, but harsher, and his eyes are unfocused. 

“B-Bucky?” He tries to turn over as best as he can. Suddenly, Bucky snarls, pinning Steve down by the back of the neck. “Bucky!”  
“нет!” Steve’s blood goes cold. “Bucky! Bucky, it’s alright.”  
"моя миссия!”   
“Mission, yes! It’s ok! I’m here, Bucky.” Bucky- the Winter Soldier- looks down at him with gray eyes. He sniffs lightly. "ты хорошо пахнешь…” He nuzzles Steve’s neck. Steve sighs softly. “It’s alright, Bucky.”

Steve relaxes into the bed, encouraging the Soldier to follow. As the Soldier sinks into the mattress with Steve, his eyes seem to…almost flicker. With a gasp, Bucky comes back to himself. “Steve!”  
“It’s alright. I’m alright. He was just confused. You didn’t hurt me.”

Bucky sighs. “I didn’t hurt you.”  
“No, Buck.” He takes Bucky’s left arm and wraps it around his waist. Bucky stiffens. “That arm…”  
“Is fine. Just hold me, damn it.”

Obediently, Bucky snuggles into Steve. They fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
